


Under Her Thumb

by missfeministfangirl



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Shower Sex, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, dom!Natasha, sub!bruce, sub!clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfeministfangirl/pseuds/missfeministfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom!Natasha unwinds with her sub!boyfriends Clint and Bruce after a stressful week for the Avengers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Her Thumb

**Author's Note:**

> I ship a lot of people in Avengers(I just love them all!) including Clint/Bruce, Clint/Natasha and Bruce/Natasha, so Clint/Bruce/Natasha was kind of inevitable. I also feel like there’s a lack of kickass-dom!Natasha. And thus this plot bunny started bouncing around in my head. Self-betad so any mistakes are mine and I apologize for them in advance because there will be some.

It had been another exhausting and confusing day for the Avengers. Now that they were becoming known as the major savers-of-the-day in New York city, the super villains had risen to the challenge and appeared to be trying to outdo themselves every chance they got. And their increasing inventiveness meant an increasing amount of work for the Avengers. And after their latest encounter Natasha was more than ready to call it a day. She had taken a shower in the locker room, eager to wash off the detritus of their recent mission, and was heading back to her quarters at S.H.E.I.L.D. 

But despite the hard day, Natasha still had an extra bounce in her step as she walked down the hall. Their busy schedule meant that not only had the team been running themselves ragged, but certain other…recreational activities had inevitably been postponed until the city was safe. In short Natasha hadn’t had sex for a week thanks to various super-villiany around the town and she was looking forward to rectifying that tonight. She even went so far as to hum a little under her breath as she made her way to her room, a sound which in other circumstances would have made grown men run for their lives. 

She opened the door to her apartment, walked into the bedroom after dropping her jacket on the couch and smiled at what she saw: Clint and Bruce waiting patiently for her on the edge of the bed. As she entered they both looked up, Bruce’s eyes brightening in anticipation while Clint flicked his tongue out to lick his lips. Somehow she couldn’t stop herself from picturing two puppies with their tails wagging. They stood up the minute she entered the room; bless their hearts, they knew how much she liked obedience.

“Hello boys. Strip and kneel.” 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Clint had been first of course; after all she’s known him longer. There had always been a certain amount of sexual tension between them ever since they had become partners at S.H.E.I.L.D. They worked closely together on missions, often spending hours next to each other silently waiting for a mark to show, and it was hard to ignore the strength in her partners arms, or the way his gaze lingered on her curves when he though she wasn’t looking and wouldn’t castrate him for it. They both wanted it, but Tasha had had her share of one night stands, what with being a globe-trotting assassin and all, and she had felt like things could be different with Clint. This was not something that would happen fast and fiery and then be out of their system. Clint was impertinent and rebellious and constantly mouthing off, but Tasha had sensed something beneath the surface. She had suspected that Clint had it in him to submit; there was something about him, behind the cocky façade, something that was as high strung as his bow and begging to let go of control, to have someone else call the shots, just for a moment.

When they finally fell into bed together(after a rather eventful mission that had had Clint posing as a stripper) she couldn’t resist giving his ass a nice spank; and when he let out a breathy moan and looked at her with surprised lust in his eyes, she knew she had read him right. They quickly fell into a beautiful, dark kind of harmony, always surprising each other.

And then, in the midst of whatever was blossoming between them, there had been the Avengers initiative and she had been sent to find Bruce, alone in a backwater of India, trying so hard to do good but looking like he needed someone to guide him, looking like he was afraid of himself. There was something so…sweet about him. Not in a saccharine way, but in a loyal ,eager-to-please way that made her want to protect him, made her want to sooth away his anxieties, and hurt anyone who hurt him. It was obvious that Clint felt the same, with the way he constantly stood up for Bruce in meetings with the other Avengers and in conference with Fury when Bruce was too shy to speak up. Clint would spend hours with Bruce while he worked; when she couldn’t find him anywhere else she would wander down to Bruce’s lab and find Clint there watching over the scientist. And it was clear that protectiveness and a quiet thankfulness were not the only feelings between the three of them. She didn’t miss the way Clint’s eyes roved over the good doctor when he was working earnestly over a microscope, or the way Bruce flushed when he noticed Clint’s hand brushing high over Tasha’s thigh underneath the conference table at meetings. It was perfectly natural that she had started thinking about it, imagining the three of them together. 

Then one night had found all three of them on the couch of the S.H.E.I.L.D. rec room, each of them plagued by insomnia, watching some old movie on cable and by the time the credits were rolling Clint had his head nestled on her shoulder while Bruce’s was cradled in her lap as she stroked his curly hair. Somehow it seemed easier to admit what was between them silently and late at night like this, with the comforting hum of the television in the background. Clint had surprised her by beginning to mouth at her neck, his warm tongue pressing sinfully against her pulse point and, even more surprisingly, Bruce had turned and begun kissing the hand that had been petting him. They had stumbled down the hall into one of their bedrooms and she had given herself over to her feelings for them, mostly because they had both pressed themselves against her breathing out words like “please” and “mistress” against her skin. How could she say no?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

“Hello boys” she said smiling, “strip and kneel”.

They obeyed immediately, helping each other off with their shirts as she closed the door and leaned back against it to admire the view. She kept her eyes on them, now peeling each other’s pants off and breathing more heavily at the sight of each other’s erections, as she too took off her clothes, leaving on only the bra and panties she had on underneath. As they finished, gorgeously naked, they kneeled facing the bed with their hands behind their backs. She walked over to the special drawer in her dresser, got out two black leather collars and brought them over with her, sitting down on the edge of the bed facing them. She slipped one around Bruce’s neck first, buckling it into place and caressing his neck briefly before doing the same to Clint, tugging it a little so he looked up at her. She looked down at them both, patiently waiting for her command, and for a moment she felt a warmth settle in her chest softer than the one that had begun between her thighs.

“My beautiful boys” she purred, leaning down to give them each a brief, tantalizing kiss. Close up she realized that they were both still covered in a fine sheen of sweat, dirt and ash from the day’s battle.

“You didn’t shower.” She says, raising an eyebrow in question.

“No ma’am” Clint answered with a slight smirk playing on his lips; he was still cocky, brash Clint, even in submission, but she could deal with that. She liked a little bit of fight. “We thought…well we thought you might wanna watch us get clean ma’am.”

Tasha lets out a slightly exasperated chuckle, leaning forward to grab a hold of Clint’s chin.

“You always have the best ideas Barton.” 

She let go of his chin as they stood to obey, and after stopping by the bedside table as she went, joined them in the bathroom. The water warmed up quickly as she stood between them, stroking their sides, occasionally letting one of her hands wander to a voluptuous ass. Before they stepped into the water she opened her hand to reveal two cock rings which she slipped on their already half hard shafts. 

“Go get clean” she murmured, leaning back against the sink to watch as her two lovers stepped into the warm spray. As the water began to wash away the day’s dirt and grime, Clint’s eyes kept flicking up to her with a stare that was equal parts teasing and longing, while Bruce kept his gaze averted but the blush that had spread from his cheeks down to his chest clearly showed he enjoyed her watching him. God, she had missed that blush. 

The two men stood letting the water run over their skin until Clint picked up a bar of soap and handed it to Bruce. The other man took the hint, a shy smile curving his lips as he began soaping up the other man, starting with his chest. Clint leaned his head back and gave a low moan as Bruce trailed the slippery substance over his neck and collarbones, then dropped down to rub it across his peaked red nipples. Their cocks were hard and flushed now, brushing against each other as Clint leaned in closer to take the soap away from Bruce, returning the favor and running it over the other man’s chest and arms. As he got to Bruce’s stomach and started to reach lower, he leaned in and brushed his lips against the scientist’s; but not before sending a hot glance towards Natasha from underneath his lashes.

As she watched Clint lick deeper into Bruce’s mouth she spread her legs and reached a hand down to rub at herself, sighing. Her eyes fell shut for a moment at the spark of pleasure it created but they sprung back open when she heard Bruce whimper. Clint had abandoned the soap and was palming Bruce’s dick with a slippery hand, drawing those beautiful sounds from him and catching them against his lips. Tasha’s hand sped up, circling her clit as she used her other hand to reach behind her and unhook her bra, slipping it off and feeling the warm moist air on her breasts. 

She looked over to see both men looking at her with want in their eyes. They untangled themselves, turned off the water, toweled themselves off as quickly as possible and came to her, Bruce kissing up her shoulder to her neck and Clint brushing his hand over her stomach until it reached down and entwined with hers between her legs. 

“Please mistress, we want to make you come.”

It was the first time Bruce had spoken since they started and Natasha shivered as he murmured against her neck. 

“Oh you will.” she said, bringing a hand up to stroke his cheek, “Patience darling. You’re both just so excited. I think we need to take edge off.”

“Yes ma’am.” Clint sighed.

“Go and kneel in front of the bed.”

They walked into the other room and did as she said while she got the riding crop. It had always been her favorite: so thin and elegant. She ran the head of it across both their backsides and she could see them shiver. Bruce even pushed against it a little, clearly eager and she decided he would be first.

“Bend over on the bed and spread your legs.”

He did as he was told, bracing himself on his elbows with his head hanging down. She teased him, running a knuckle over the soft skin of his ass.

“You must have been so lonely this week.”

“Yes ma’am” Bruce answered, his breath already coming fast.

“No one to tell you what to do, no one to take care of you the way you need to be”

“Yes, ma’am. Please…”

“Don’t worry”, she soothed, leaning down to press a loving kiss to the center of his back, before straightening, “You both know that even when we’re apart, you’re still mine.”

She brought the crop down across his cheeks and he gasped, his hips jerking off the bed. It was reward and punishment all in one. She knew how it felt, wasn’t averse to some pleasure-pain herself, and that’s was why she relished seeing the joy-surprise-pain-lust on their faces. She gave him another hit.

“Was that good darling?”

“Yes ma’am it was so good.”

“Do you want some more?”

“Yes ma’am”

“Then ask nicely.”

“Please, may I have another?”

At the third swipe of the crop he moaned. She gave him another, and another and another, running the head of the crop over lightly over the red marks that began to blossom in between strokes. Clint still knelt on the ground obediently, but she could see out of the corner of her eye how he bit his lip, waiting for his turn. She brought the crop down on Bruce’s rear one final time, then leant over him and turned his head for a strung out kiss.

They were different kissers her boys: Clint was fierce, tugging and biting and pushing, always fighting for what he wanted, fighting for attention, for love. Bruce was different; his kisses were gentle and hesitant at first, unsure if he was wanted, unsure if he was deserving, but once he was let in they turned long and intense, leaving both of them gasping for breath. He did so now, only stopping when she pulled away and grinned against his lips. 

“Your turn Barton” she said, turning to the archer still kneeling on the floor. His cock was hard and straining against the ring that kept him from coming.

“Bruce, get the handcuffs. Clint, on the bed.”

Clint settled himself face down on the bed and Natasha straddled his back, first fastening the handcuffs Bruce had given her so that Clint lay with his arms bound above him, then flipping around so that she could palm one of Clint’s cheeks.

“Bruce, hold his legs down”

Bruce grabbed onto his ankles, clearly enjoying the view. Natasha balanced on her knees and spanked Clint once, twice three times, stopping when Clint groaned out

“Harder.”

She reached behind her to grab his collar and tugged.

“Harder what?”

“Please hit me harder mistress”

“See. That wasn’t so difficult.” She smirked as she gave him what he wanted and swung harder. When she was done Clint was panting beneath her, his ass gorgeously pink and Bruce’s cock was dripping with precum from their little show. She beckoned the still standing man onto the bed as she moved off Clint. She nudged him over so that he was lying on his back, and resumed straddling him only this time her thighs were on either side of his still outstretched and bound arms. She pulled her panties off as she felt Bruce shift to the head of the bed for a better view. She dipped a hand down to her pussy, rubbing her fingers through the wetness there. Clint whined, and leant up while his tongue flicked out, so close its warmth touched the back of her hand. 

“Eager aren’t we” she laughed.

“Please…” he panted

She removed her fingers and leant back as Clint’s tongue began to lap at her heat. He started off slow, trailing lightly along either side of her. Then he licked on long, lush stripe down the middle ending with a loving flick against her clit. She gasped,

“Ahh fuck… ahh that’s good. Bruce, come here.”

He didn’t need to be told twice. The dark haired man slipped over to her side and she tangled a hand in is curls and pushed him towards her tits. Bruce’s tongue darted out to lap at one of her nipples before he began sucking on it while his hand reached over to twist at the other. Her nipples had always been sensitive and she started rocking against Clint’s face letting his tongue rub over and over against her clit in time to the tugs of Bruce’s mouth. Her heart began to race and the pleasure built in the base of her spine until Clint sucked at her clit and she came, her fingers digging into Bruce’s shoulder. Clint continued to lap at her as she rode out her pleasure until finally she pushed him away, flushed and high from the pleasure. Clint, the bastard, proceeded to lick his lips smugly and only widened his eyes innocently when she raised a threatening eyebrow at him. She smacked him on the side of his thigh, but there was no real venom in it; she uncuffed him and rolled off of his chest, laying down and stretching luxuriously, filled with post coital energy. Her two lovers knelt on all four on either side of her, their faces flushed, their breathing rapid, and their hard lengths brushing against her thigh. She reached over to Clint’s, smearing a droplet of precum across the head.

“Got you all wet for me huh baby?” she taunted

“Yes ma’am.” Clint answered, all his snark gone, replaced by a burning desperation. 

“Do you wanna come?”

“God yes ma’am”

Tasha smiled and thought for a second before turning her gaze on Bruce and saying,

“You wanna fuck Bruce while he fucks me?” 

Clint’s only answer was a low groan, which she took as a yes. She finally reached down to remove the cock ring that had kept him hard all night and did the same for Bruce and as she returned them to the bedside table she grabbed some lube and handed it to Clint. She lay back on the bed, her arms above her head and watched as Clint arranged Bruce on his hands and knees, spreading his legs wide. 

Clint used the lube and circled Bruce’s hole before pushing a finger in and then a second, and a third. Bruce’s breathing sped up as he adjusted to being filled and he began to push back against Clint seeking desperately for something. The corner of Clint’s mouth tilted up in a smirk as he curled his fingers, brushing that perfect spot inside the other man; Bruce gasped and let his head fall to rest against Tasha’s thigh, panting. She brushed her fingers through his hair and he shivered,

“You ready? You feel nice and open for Clint?”

“Ugh… yes ma’am” Bruce manages 

Clint rolled on a condom and slicked himself up, sliding in slowly while Tasha wriggled down so she could roll one on Bruce and he could push into her. For a moment they were all still, basking in the feeling of each other and then Tasha rolled her hips, settling Bruce deeper who moaned and clenched around Clint. 

Clint began to thrust into Bruce and Natasha could feel it through the other man’s body as she continued to roll he rips. They settled into a rhythm, hands roaming over any skin they could touch as the pleasure built between them. Bruce sped up letting out desperate little whimpers and reaching down between them to rub a thumb over her clit. She could tell he was close so she leant down and whispered

“Come for me baby.”

Bruce moaned and spilt inside her. Clint let out a string of expletives as Bruce’s body clenched around him, bringing him off. Tasha was last, Bruce’s thumb still rubbing across her clit and his hardness still filling her as she felt the pleasure rush through her and arched up into him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After they had caught their breath they untangled themselves and cleaned up, eventually falling back into bed in a heap of warm, sated limbs. Despite who they were, and regardless of dominance and submission cuddling was something Tasha always looked forward to; why wouldn’t she? With two lovers there were twice as many hands roaming over each other’s bodies, twice as much heat, twice as many gentle heart beats to fall asleep to and wake up to. She lay on her side with Bruce pressed along her back and Clint against her front, their hands twining together over her waist. Clint tucked his head into the crook of her neck as she stroked his arm and Bruce pressed a few gentle kisses along the curve of her shoulder. After the chaos of the last few days, and their frantic coming together after, things finally felt calm.

“I missed you” she said, and she realized that around them ‘you’ had come to mean ‘you both’ whether it was I want you, or You’re beautiful. 

Or I love you.

None of them had said it yet but they tried to in these quiet moments between fighting, between wondering whether everyone would come out alive.

“We missed you too” Bruce murmured.


End file.
